Murphy's Law or Maybe Not
by Sammy McCallister
Summary: Olivia has been trying to ask Alex one question that could change them both, but with a job like hers, that isn't always easy. Will Olivia finally get the courage and opportunity to ask or will things continue on as they always have?


**A/N: Hello all. I'm back! I've decided that I needed to get back into my writing. This will probably just be a one shot, but you never know with me. R&R!**

**Onward!**

****Olivia had been trying to work up the courage to ask Alex out for the last month and for one reason or another she never got past figuring out what Alex's plans were for whenever she was free. It was unlike the SVU detective to stumble over herself when it came to dating, but Alexandra Cabot was in an entirely different league and she knew if things continued to pattern, she'd never ask the beautiful blonde out to dinner.

Being friends already, Olivia thought it would be easy to move to the next level, but things just weren't panning out. It was like that law she learned back in junior high all those years ago. What was it called? Oh yeah! Murphy's Law: Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. That seems to be her life right now. It was another Friday night and the standing plans with Alex are still on.

As Olivia finished up the last of her DD5's, she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. 7:04 p.m. it read. She had a little under an hour to go home and tidy things up before Alex would be showing up with dinner. They'd been friends going on eight years and every week they had dinner, alternating between their residences, in the event that there are no other pressing matters. Lately, they'd been kind of regular and that fact didn't help Olivia. Trying to control what she felt for the determined ADA couldn't happen if she was spending hours on end in the presence of said ADA, but she couldn't stay away. That's why she grabbed her leather jacket off of the back of her chair and headed towards the elevator.

When they opened, Olivia was struck with the same loss of breath that happened whenever she caught a glimpse of the woman's flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. When she smiled, Olivia was thankful that elevator doors were shutting so she had a plausible excuse for reaching out and staying on her feet.

"Liv! I was just coming to find you." Alex said as she reached out and pulled Olivia into the elevator.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Olivia answered once she felt comfortable enough to speak without stuttering. Again.

"I figured we could just grab a bite to eat out and then watch a movie or something at your place. I've been in my office all day with paperwork and as much as I love your apartment, I would really like to be around people." Alex replied as the elevator began its descend.

"I'm totally okay with that." Olivia countered thinking about the lower possibility that she'd do something stupid.

"Great! What are you in the mood for?" Alex asked as the doors opened.

_'You'_ Olivia thought before she could stop herself. Shaking her head in an attempt to stop the thoughts and images already forming.

"Whatever you'd like. It doesn't really matter to me tonight." Olivia answered as she placed a hand on the small of Alex's back as she guided her through the officers in the lobby and it stayed there as the two walked down the crowded New York street. If Alex minded, she didn't speak about it.

As the two neared one of their favorite haunts, Alex spoke again, "Are you going to tell me what's been on your mind lately?"

"I'm sorry?" Olivia asked confused and hoping her blonde counterpart would elaborate.

"The last couple of weeks there seemed to have been something bugging you. You always seem to want to talk about it when I don't really have time and you never mention it at our weekly dinners so I was wondering if you could tell me what it was tonight." Alex explained as the pair walked into the restaurant. It was busy without being nosy. It was one of the many reasons the pair loved dining there, other than the exceptional pizza, of course.

Before Olivia could answer, the host that was usually working when they came in, Frankie, greeted each of them with a solid kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Well, if it isn't Gino's favorite couple." He said as he stood back to look at them. "Both of you are still as gorgeous as I remember."

Alex laughed because no matter how many times they corrected him, Frankie was adamant that they were in fact a couple, or they would be by the time he was done with them. So far, it hadn't worked, but he was as stubborn as Alex when he thought he was right. Olivia had begun to feel odd every time they came in because she wanted them to be what he was pushing for and each time Alex would brush off his comment as nothing.

"You saw us two weeks ago, Frankie. You act as if it's been years." Alex said as they were lead to their usual booth.

"It might as well have been. I'm surprised you two are here and not chained to those desks you're so fond of." Frankie countered as they sat.

"We're alive and well, Frankie. Single as well. I might as well tell you before you start fishing." Olivia said as she got comfortable on her side of the booth.

"You two are hopeless, but I'll work on it as long as I have to. I'll be back with your usual." Frankie said as he began walking away. As he left, Olivia heard him mutter under his breath, "Two gorgeous lesbians so clearly in love and they're making it so hard for me to work."

Olivia stifled the chuckle that threatened to escape and looked up at Alex's expectant face.

"What?" Olivia asked as she sat back.

"You never answered my question, detective. Shall I repeat the question?" Alex challenged.

"No, counselor. Question was asked. The witness will answer." Olivia shot back.

"Well?" Alex drawled.

"Once the food gets here, Alex. I don't really want to have to stop this again." Olivia replied as she exhaled.

"Very well." Alex said.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence until Frankie brought back their usual food and drink orders. With a small smile, he vanished just as quickly as he appeared.

Alex began eating her dinner and looked at Olivia expectantly. The SVU detective was trying to figure out the right way to talk about everything she was feeling. Frankie was right. They are hopeless, because it seems like Alex doesn't have even the slightest clue.

Olivia sighed and figured she might as well get it over with before something else prevented her from it and she chickened out altogether.

"I want to take you on a date." Olivia said as she sat back in the booth.

Alex's hand, in which had been about grab another slice, stopped midway and she looked up at Olivia with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry. What?" Alex asked. She needed to be sure she wasn't just hearing things because that would be too crushing of a blow for her to recover for.

"I want to take you on a date, Alexandra. I want it to be different than just the two of us hanging out. I want you to know that I'll be thinking about how nervous I am or if I'm saying the wrong thing. I mean, that really isn't different than any other time I'm around you, but I want you to know that it is different. To be able to look at you without fear that you might catch me, to tell you just how gorgeous I'm sure you'll look. So what do you say?" Olivia explained.

The silence continued between them for about five minutes before Olivia began to worry. Maybe she'd been reading the signals all wrong. Why would Alex chose to date her, honestly? Alex could have anyone in the city with a simple look. Olivia was surely kidding herself to think that it was even possible. Maybe she should just tell her to forget that she even said anything and they go back to their dinner. Yeah, she could totally do that. Except, that wasn't what she wanted. This whole falling for your best friend thing is easier in the movies. Olivia couldn't just forget it. Alex was everything to her and she wanted to be with her. Time would surely affect them either way, so why no-

"Yes." Alex said.

It took Olivia a minute to figure out what exactly had been said, but as she shook her head clear, she realized Alex answered her.

"Yes?" Olivia asked with a voice filled with hope and doubt.

"Yes. I'd love to go on a date with you." Alex said as she sent Olivia one of her dazzling smiles.

"Okay then. Great." Olivia said as she relaxed again.

She had a date with Alexandra Cabot. It was beyond amazing and she couldn't wait.


End file.
